


i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

by dustblossom



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bryce is plus sized now because I do what I want, Complete and Utter Disregard for Canon, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: The title was taken from Jenny, by the Studio Killers.
Relationships: Danika Fendyr/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from Jenny, by the Studio Killers.

"Danika?" Bryce called, swinging the door of their shared apartment open and glancing around for her roommate. Danika wasn't there, and Bryce groaned, tossing her handbag onto the side table.

Sue her, she thought. She'd had a really shitty day. "Danika? Babe?" Still no response, though Bryce thought that she could hear the shower running somewhere.

On top of everything, it was June and painfully warm. Her eyeliner had melted halfway down her face, and her thighs were rubbed raw from a long day walking around the city.

"B?" Bryce jolted out of her misery, blinking up at Danika. She immediately glanced up; Danika had clearly just stepped out of the shower, her blonde hair wet and tangled. Impulsively, Bryce almost wanted to run her fingers through it.

Bryce swallowed hard. She didn't have time for this.

"Reid broke up with me." Bryce's words were small, and she couldn't entirely meet her friend's eyes. "He did it today." She'd always known that her relationship with Reid would never be permanent. But it still stung.

Danika crossed the floor, pulling Bryce into her arms. Bryce sunk gratefully into her friend, clinging to her shoulder. She tried not to notice how close together their faces were.

"Oh, honey." Somehow, those words loosened something in her chest, even as she cried silently into Danika's shoulder. Danika smelled amazing (like a mix of pine and cinnamon), and Bryce chided herself internally for noticing.

Danika pulled back (admittedly sooner than Bryce would have liked her to), studying Bryce's face. "There'll be other boys, B. There'll be other, better boys."

"I know." Bryce pushed her longing down as hard as she could. Danika is the only good thing in your life, Quinlan. You are not going to ruin this, she told herself firmly.

She turned to smile at Danika. "There always are." Neither of them said anything after that. There was nothing left to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
